


Were-Boyfriend? Were-Husband?

by LilRedMoon



Series: Learning To Use Doors [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, I don't even wanna think about season 3, M/M, Mates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season 2, it makes me ugly cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedMoon/pseuds/LilRedMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek needs his mate. Apparently that means Stiles. Who knew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Were-Boyfriend? Were-Husband?

This wasn't supposed to happen. Atleast not like this... maybe. But he just showed up at his window. Like every other time Stiles was shaken by one of the packs adventures. But somehow Stiles knew this time would be different. Derek just had this look about him. Like he was nervous, and Derek Hale doesn't get nervous. He's Derek! Tall, stone-faced, scorching glares that could literally burn a whole in your head if you didn't move (and or incinerate your pants, either one really), Derek Hale. 

"So what's with the face Sourwolf?" Stiles asked, trying to keep his voice level. Not wanting to sound too eager.

When Derek just stood there by the window, he decided to move closer to see if he was injured or something. But as Stiles made his way over he noticed how flushed he was. And like the idiot he was he touched Derek's arm to find it hot to the touch. 

"Are you sick or something? Did a hunter get you with one of those wolfs bane bullets again?" Stiles rushed out as he went on to inspect Derek's body. He didn't expect Derek to pin him to the wall. Now, yes he has been treated like this by Derek before but there was something different with this time. When he heard a soft sniffing sound he pulled back with a confused look.

"Dude! Are you sniffing me?" Stiles frantic question jolted Derek out of his thoughts. He looked at Stiles with a weird expression, like he didn't remember how he got there. When he pulled back Stiles quickly made his way next to his bed, putting space between them. 

"So... Do you normally sniff people, or am I just that special?" Stiles joked but when Derek turned to look at him, his eyes were glowing red.' Yeah, this shouldn't be such a turn on.' Stiles thought to himself. But he would never willingly tell people that. It'd been ages since Stiles figured out he was gay but he's only told two people. His dad, which obviously he was going to tell him! He's the Sheriff. He would have found out anyways. And then there was Scott. Though at first he thought Stiles was just messing with him so he didn't take it seriously. Then to prove himself, Stiles kissed Danny. After getting punched and saying sorry multiple times Scott finally believed him. So now back to the Alpha problem. Stiles was getting a bit flustered as Derek came up to him and backed him up against the wall... again. After Derek had Stiles completely pinned against the wall, Stiles finally realized that Derek wasn't feverish he was aroused.

"Derek? I'm not Erica! I'm not a girl!" Stiles tried to get out from Derek's tight hold on him but only succeeded in rubbing their groins together, causing both of them to groan at the friction. 

"She isn't Mate. I don't need her. Only you." Derek said while sniffing Stiles' neck again. When he started to nip at the pulse point Stiles let out a very manly (eh, yeah right) squeak. Hearing this only encouraged Derek more as the small nips turned into wet kisses. As Derek began trailing them along Stiles' jaw line he could hear the teen inhale deeply, trying to calm himself. Stiles could feel himself getting harder by the second. He only hoped that Derek couldn't feel it too.

But of course nothing went the way he wanted. With another squeak Derek began to grind his hips along Stiles' creating a friction that nearly had Stiles come in his pants. With a shuddering moan Stiles finally found his voice again.

"Mate? What do you mean Mate?" Stiles was having trouble keeping his voice level, what with a tall and sexy werewolf grinding into him. Who wouldn't be a bit out of breath, right?!

With only getting a growl in response, Stiles searched his brain for Mating information. He remembered reading about how they only happen before and during the full moon so why was.... The full moon is in two days moron! As Stiles quietly chided himself he didn't hear and feel the werewolf removed their shirts. When Stiles felt a cool breeze he looked up to find Derek staring at him. He noticed that his eyes were his usual grey-ish hazel. Well that was progress, he thought to himself. 

"Derek? You back?" Stiles was still a bit uncertain if he should moved or not, so he stayed up against the wall just watching Derek for any signs of movement. 

"What's going on? Why am I in your room? And why are we half naked?!" Derek asked, a bit out of it since the last thing he remembered was being in the warehouse with the pack.

As Stiles was about to answer his phone started going off

You make me shudder, oh yeah  
I can't believe it, I'm not myself,  
Suddenly I'm thinkin' about no one else  
You make me shudder

Oh I really need to know  
Or else you gotta let me go  
You're just a fantasy girl  
It's an impossible world  
All I want is to be with you always  
I give you everything  
Pay some attention to me  
All I want is just you and me always

Give me affection  
I need your perfection  
Cause you feel so good  
You make me stutter, stutter

"Wait that's not right. That's your ringtone. Why are you calling me? How are you calling me?" Stiles rushed to his phone as the chorus started again.

"Hello?"

"Stiles!" Scott nearly screamed into the phone, making Stiles cringe." Have you seen Derek? He just rushed out of here without telling anyone and he left his phone and keys. We can't find his sent or anything." Scott sounded panicked and rushed.

"Yeah he's here. Don't worry your little puppy head, he's fine." Stiles looked over to Derek with a questioning look." He's just helping me with some research so he'll be back tomorrow." Stiles said smoothly surprising himself with how easy it's become to lie. He hung up before Scott could reply and looked over at Derek.

"So wanna tell me what that whole 'Mate' thing was about?" Derek's head snapped in his direction as he began to walk to where Stiles was standing. 

"What did you say?" Stiles looked anywhere but his eyes. He could feel Derek's stare. 

"When you came in you pushed me up against the wall, and started sniffing me. I think you were purring too, but not quite sure. Then when I tried to tell you I wasn't Erica you said that she wasn't Mate. That you didn't need her. Only me." Stiles backed up to the wall... 'Huh, funny how I always trap myself' Stiles thought sarcastically. Derek seemed stunned at this and just stared at Stiles for what felt like forever before he moved to leave.

"Whoa! Wait, what are you doing? You can't just come over here, shove me into walls, sniff me, and expect me to let you leave without an explanation!" Stiles moved to block the window. Derek only looked at the floor.

"Really? You're not gonna say anything? After that?" Stiles started to get irritated. "Speak. Talk. Do something!"

"Your my Mate. And I lost control. My wolf smelled you and since it's so close to the full moon I couldn't deny what I wanted." Derek explained quickly. Stiles just stood there. 

"I think that's the most I've heard you say... Ever!" Stiles finally moved, walking over to Derek's side."So I'm your Mate, huh? I think I can roll with it. You just have to stop with the shoving and the walls. My back is going to be bruised beyond belief if you keep it up like this." Stiles stated causally like he wasn't just told that Derek was his one and only boyfriend... Or werehusband, or something like that! Derek just looked at him as he rambled and finally realized that he wasn't the only one that was hard. Derek could see the outline of Stiles semi through his half undone pants. 

Stiles just finished running the pros and cons of their relationship when he felt a warm body at his back. Derek had his arms rapped around Stiles' hips pulling him back so that they were nice and snug. Stiles turned in Derek's arms so he was facing him. 

"Wanna make monkey?" Stiles asked with a shit eating grin on his face.

Derek looked at him with a weird expression."What?"

Stiles laughed and kissed him, stunning not just Derek but himself too. Since when was he this carefree around the Alpha? But that was whipped from his thoughts as Derek's tongue ran along the seam of his lips. He willingly let him in, wanting to taste him. For a good while Stiles had always wanted to do this but was always afraid Derek would kill him if he even got close to him! So for him it was like a fantasy coming true. 

What started off as a nice slow and innocent, became a hot and steamy kiss which left them both breathless and wanting more. As Derek started to walk Stiles over to his bed he could feel himself start to really get into it. With a growl he placed Stiles on the bed and covered him with his body, careful to not crush Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first part that I'm transferring over from ff.net. I should have the second part up some time tomorrow if not tonight. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
